News Travels Fast
by Charbypooh
Summary: An old spark is lit again and the team investigates one of their own and digs deep into their personal life.
1. Getting Caught

Got this idea from Twitter awkwardly enough.

My first Jibbs Fanfic!

This is set in like the middle of season 3.

I own nothing.

Please review.

"Jethro how long are we going to keep this from them?" Sitting up against the headboard.

"However long we want to" leaning over a gently placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm serious, I don't lying to our 'kids'." She loved the way that sounded. She knew that they weren't blood but they were more family than their own families. Ziva's mom is dead along with her brothers, dad is a bastard who shut her out of his life when she killed her brother. Tony's mom also dead, father is too wrapped up in his relationships with women half his age to even talk to Tony, and being an only child can't be easy. Mcgee doesn't speak to his dad, still talks to mom but only on holidays or emergencies, and keeps in touch with his little sister just enough to make sure she's safe. Abby doesn't even really know about her backstory. For her it was all one big lie.

"Neither do I but don't you think _we_ should figure ' _us'_ out first before we go telling people we are a couple."

"What are you saying Jethro?" You can now hear the hurt and sadness in her voice.

Trying to dig himself out of his rabbit hole "I'm saying that just because we went on a few dates and did a few other things multiple times does not make us a _official_ couple, Jen."

"I see, so you just want a light night booty call basically. I get it, fine." She reached and turned off her bedside table light and slipped under the her body facing opposite of him.

Pulling over her over to him "Jen that is not what I meant"

"So, Jethro please enlighten me what you really meant?"

"I meant that...Jen I'm scared, Okay? Happy now? I have been through so many girlfriends and wives and I'm just so sick of having to start over all the time. Starting over is not as easy for me as you may think."

Cupping her hands with is cheeks "Oh, Jethro. I am sorry. It was just how you said it. You shouldn't have to Jethro. I know it's hard for you, but you have to take risks in life in order to get something out of it."

"You're right Jen, wanna have them over friday for dinner?" He gave in too easy, but only to dig himself out of his hole.

"Thank you, that would be great."

"What do you guys think this dinner with all of us is about?"

"Yeah it is kinda weird, he doesn't even like it when we show up at his house for anything. And now he invites everyone for dinner at his place?" Ziva was surprised that she actually agreed with Tony for once.

"What do you think Mcgenius?"

"I do think that it is weird, but maybe Gibbs had changed since everything that has happened in past few weeks. Tony he almost died. And he's getting old so maybe he doesn't want to have any regrets with our team." Wanting to continue but he was giving the "Gibbs is right there" look by Tony, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Not getting that old Mcgee. Gear up, supposed suicide outside of Norfolk and Tony..."

"Yes boss?"

"Stop laughing."

 ***CRIME SCENE***

"I'm just saying it's weird. When he wrote the whole team did he mean director too?"

Ziva has now been hearing about this for 2 hours and just wanted it to stop. "Tony, I think you're reading to much into this. You're like the annoying girl who finds her boyfriend dancing with her best friend, and then she finds out that her best friend was just teaching him how to dance so he could be perfect for the prom. I don't remember the movie title."

"Wow Z you are getting better. I don't remember that one. I don't watch many chick flicks. But I guess you're right, we will just have to wait until…" Interrupted by Gibbs.

"Tony mind flapping your lips to the troopers and try and see if there was any witnesses and Ziva, crime scene photos." "K boss" Tony and Ziva said in sync with each other. Pulling Mcgee to the side, "Mcgee go with Tony and after, visit with his family. See what his life was about, any drugs, affairs, or depression." "Ok boss."

Looking back over Ducky's way "What do we got duck?"

"Well Jethro, we have swelling in the neck with multiple rope lacerations indicating suicide. But if he did hang himself the lacerations would be much much deeper and and the remaining skin/flesh would be pulled up."

"So duck, it's a murder made to look like a suicide?"

"I am afraid so Jethro."

 ***BACK AT NCIS***

Having stopped on the way back for a coffee for him and Jen he got many weird looks being exchanged from Tony to Ziva and then to Mcgee and back at Gibbs. He just chuckled as he made his way up to the director's office.

"Jen, I brought you coffee. Black." He said as he opened the door and entered and shut the door behind him and placing the coffee on Jen's desk.

"Well thank you, what did I do to deserve such a nice gesture?" She teased knowing what the answer was.

Walking over to her "Oh Jen you know damn well what you did, and how many times you did it." He said with a laugh before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "That so called suicide is now a murder case, come on you need to get briefed." Motioning her to get out the door. She came willingly with a smile on her face. He opened the door before her and let her go fist down the stairs. His hand on the small of her back. Which also made all of his team exchange the same looks but worse than they had this morning and again the looks landed back onto him and Jen.

"What'd we got?" Gibbs asked motioning Jen to his desk. She just sat on his desk and he stood next to her closer to the monitor.

Tony couldn't keep his eyes off of the new director, but he knew that he would be murdered if he ever made a move. But she wasn't making it easy for him or Mcgee or in this case Gibbs too. Those long tan legs crossed over one another. His eyes made their way up and down her body, but before he could get them up again he felt a more powerful slap than usual come in tact with the back of his head. "Dinozzo!" The way Gibbs got so protective of her when Tony was checking her out caused her to let out a giggle. Causing Ziva to laugh. Gibbs exchanged a smile with Jenny and then looked back at the monitor. Before Tony could continue he was interrupted Ziva mumbled something into Mcgee's ear.

Gibbs this time actually wanted to know what they were saying behind his back. "Ziva, Mcgee would you two share with the group the thoughts you were exchanging. Responding hesitantly "Uh were just discussing the case." Gibbs didn't buy it. "Z you're horrible at lying."

"Fine, I told Mcgee that Tony should know by now that Jen, I mean the director is off limits." Her face was red with embarrassment.

Jen started laughing, causing Gibbs to laugh.

"Okay now that that's out the way, back to the case." Shooting a look back at Tony.

"K boss. Daniel Johnson, 33, married but she died from Breast Cancer last year. No kids, neighbors say that he keeps to himself but they could all tell that he was distraught about his wife's death. More than usual, the next door neighbor saw that he hadn't got the paper in like 4 months so he decided to bring it to him and when he did he found him cooped up in his living room inside a fort made with chairs. He's kinda crazy boss. But no criminal record, he is spotless."

"You would be too if you lost your wife, the one person you thought that he'd have with all throughout his life was taken from him. He felt the need to feel isolated from everything and one around him."

Tony knew that he wasn't just talking about Daniel Johnson anymore so decided to just get to the facts.

"Yeah, anyways other than that hot tall blonde coming around once to twice a week they haven't seen anything suspicious."

"Hot tall blonde?"

"Yeah, ya know, like the ones I date."

"No shit Dinozzo, I know what a hot tall blonde looks like. What hot tall blonde?"

Jenny shot him a look.

"Oh right, I forgot that you used to be quite the catch at my age." Gibbs gave him the death stare and Tony quickly corrected himself. " I mean a catch all through life."

This comment made everyone but gibbs giggle.

"Dinozzo I suggest that if you want to keep your job I would get to the point."

"Right boss. Ashley Bowman, 26. She's a fashion model for Vogue. Neighbors say she arrives late at night and leaves early in the morning. She has been doing this ever since his wife died. 'Visiting' at least 2 times a week."

Immediately grabbing gun and badge " Ziva with me. Tony put an APB on . Mcgee check cell phone records and see if you can track her."

"So Gibbs is Friday like a suit and tie event or what?" Ziva asked cautiously not knowing what she would get as an answer after the incident in the bullpen.

"Dress nice but not too nice."

"Ok boss." She shot a smile his way. To her surprise Gibbs started to chuckle. She had no idea what made him laugh. Why is he in such a good mood?

 **The Next Day at NCIS**

Jenny and Gibbs walked out of the elevator and walk by the bullpen and up to the director's office.

The whole team exchanged looks and then continued to stare at the two walking to her office. Gibbs behind the director with a hand on the small of her back.

"Wow."

"Wow what Tony? He goes up there with her all the time."

"Well Mcgook, in the dating world which I know you're not familiar with so I will explain it in the simplest way." Pausing to let out a light laugh and steal a look with Ziva. Now moving closer to Mcgee and Ziva "My young innocent one, when the two of them tell Cynthia to leave before they go in there kind means.."

"Uckk, are you f**king serious? Thats disgusting."

"Come on Tony I don't think that they would stoop as low as screwing each other in her office." Ziva was trying to clear the air and her mind.

"Ohhh I'm sure they would. How much ya wanna bet?"

"40 bucks."

"Okay Mcgee you in?"

"Yeah, but how will we know."

"Oh, you have so much to learn." Grabbing Mcgee around the neck.

They made their way up the check to see if anyone is around, but of course no one is because its like 7:00 in the morning. So they quickly knelt down and placed their ear up against the door.

 **Meanwhile in Jen's Office**

"Jethro, do you really think we can do this right now? In my office? I eat off that desk you know."

"Jen, of course I know that. So lets just move this to the couch." Picking her up with her legs wrapped around him and arms around his neck ,while he placed gentle soft kisses up and down her neck.

" Ohhh, Jethro."

"I think I won." Looking over to the other two with their ears pressed against the door with a wide grin.

"Not necessarily Tony, they could just be practicing Yoga." Mcgee was trying to erase everything he had just heard from his brain.

"Yeah naked."

"TONY!"

"What Z, you didn't think that the old silver fox would ever get some after 50?" Tony was trying to hold back from laughing so their cover wouldn't be blown.

"To be honest I didn't even know it was possible."

"Oh Ziva there's this magic thing called Viagra."

"Oh Tony shut the hell up."

"Tony! Ziva! Mcgee! What the hell are you doing?"

That familiar voice scared them shitless.

Standing up straight and separating themselves from the door. "Fornell what are you doing here?"

Thanks guys!

Please leave a review.


	2. Relationship Status

"Better question is what are you doing here?" He asked pointing down at the ground where they we just knelt on and at the director's door.

"Uh, just stretching."

"In front of the director's office?"

"Uhh uhhhh…" looking over to Ziva and Mcgee "help me"

"Dinozzo I can hear you. Now can you tell me the real reason you're here before I go in there and discuss with them our little conversation."

"I wouldn't go in there."

"Why?"

"Don't"

Fornell walked closer to the door opening it "Gibbs I think you need to have a chat with your…. Holy fourth of july weenie roast!"

A gasp followed by a uhhh escaped both their mouths.

"Jethro what the hell is going on here?"

"Uhh." They both stood up fixing their clothes that were almost all the way off.

"I knew it!"

"Excuse me?" Jenny was now fully clothed and her emotions went from embarrassment to anger and confusion.

"I mean we all knew that something was going on between you two since the day you can here as the director."

"Is there anyone else who thinks this?"

"Well it would appear that your team has just figured it out while they were listening ouside you're door for the past 10 minutes."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah sorry boss. We had a bet and needed proof." Tony walked in with Ziva and Mcgee trailing behind like a group of ashamed preschoolers they were all hoping that this gave Gibbs and Jenny enough time to get their clothes back on.

"A bet?" Everyone could hear the anger in Gibb's voice.

"Weather or not you guys were um.."

"Were what Dinozzo?"'

"For lack of better words, screwing each other."

"Who bet against who?"

"Uh boss, why?"

"So I know who to fire."

A scared look crossed Tony's face and Ziva let out a laugh.

"I bet Ziva and Mcgee that you were uh ya know and they bet me that you weren't. I am really sorry boss it was just meant to be a joke."

"Ok, Tony,Ziva, Mcgee go and gather the rest of the team and bring them up here. I think we all need to talk." Jen stepped in front of Gibbs letting him cool down a little.

"Yes director." All saying in unison.

"So Gibbs when were you going to share that you were screwing you're boss?"

"Excuse me Tobias, but 'screwing' isn't the appropriate official status of us." Before he could respond to the director in front of him the whole team was standing in her office.

"You wanted to see us Gibbs." Abby eagerly said with a huge smile wiped across her face.

"Yeah we did." Gibbs said while pulling Jenny to him with an arm around her waist.

"OMG so you guys are actually an official couple?" Abby was so excited that she was jumping up and down in her place before running over and pulling them in for a great big Abby hug.

"Yeah we are." Jen locked eyes with Gibbs as she said the confirming statement with a smile. A small smile slid across his face only big enough for her to see but didn't want the rest of the team to think he was getting soft.

"Why do you say that with such a sense of surprise in your voice Abby?"

"Well because of what Tony and Ziva told me."

Both of them shot a darting look at Tony and Ziva. Then turned back to Abby.

"What did they tell you Ab's?"

"That Fornell walked in on you two like doing it and with Gibbs's track record with women that it might not be such a serious thing. Ya know just like a fling?"

They locked eyes with each other trying to read them. Both wondering if Tony was right. Gibbs goes through women like Jenny does shoes. And its been 6 years. Alot can happen in 6 years. Jen stood there with lingering thoughts of Gibbs and his past wives/girlfriends. She knew that she could never replace Shannon but she still didn't want any lingering feelings getting in the way of their relationship like his past relationships.

"Ab's I can honestly and happily say that Jenny and I are definitely not a fling."

Jenny's excitement and happiness at those words was hard to hold in. Everyone could tell her feelings.

Leaning over to kiss him but first letting these few words escape her mouth with joy "we most certainly aren't a fling" He kissed back passionately.

"Awww we are all so very happy for mommy and daddy" Pulling in them to Abby's embrace.

"Thanks Abby." Pulling away from the hug.

"But boss when were you going to tell us that you were dating _your_ boss?"

"Well we were going to tell you tomorrow night at dinner, but apparently it came quicker than we anticipated." Jenny wanted to assure them that they were going to be notified of this somewhat change in relationship status.

"I told you!" I knew it!" Tony turned to Ziva who was upset about her defeat but knew he was right.

"Shut up Tony." She punched his to hide her laugh but let it out anyway.

"Ouuuhh" Tony screamed like a little girl.

Fornell interrupted the happy fun situation with a serious tone. "So how long has this been going on?" Pointing at the two standing in front of him with arms around each other.

"Not that long, a few weeks."

"So all those times that I asked about getting a beer after you work and you said you had paperwork, Jen was the paperwork wasn't she?"

"Yeah we can catch a beer anytime now."

"Ha thanks."

"Sorry we didn't tell you guys sooner, we just needed sometime to figure it out ourselves before making it official to the rest of the family." Jenny knew Gibbs's opinion on saying sorry so she decided to stay it for his sake.

"Thats fine, awwww you called us family." Abby pulled them in for another hug.

"Of course Abby, blood doesn't define family." Motioning everyone towards the group hug. Fornell stood there awkwardly in the background of the group hug.

"Oh Tobias come on, face it you're apart of the family too." This is probably the first time that the team has seem Gibbs smile like he was smiling now.

"Thanks Gibbs." Joining the rest of his _family_ in a group hug.

Gibbs just gave him a small smile.

They all stood there in each others embrace until Gibbs and Fornell's phone rang. They both managed to pull away from the hug.

"Dead Navy officer outside of Norfolk, let's go." Fornell and Gibbs said in unison, which caused them both laugh.


	3. Investigation

Sorry guys I just started school, soccer, and dance so I have been busy.

Please review

 **Crime Scene**

"So Z what did our maleficent director exactly say to you about Gibbs?"

"Not that much really."

"Ziva, you're left eye twitches when you lie."

"It does not" she hissed back at him.

"Does too, now spill."

"Fine, she said that they were on a undercover mission together 6 years back."

"What were they undercover as?"

She paused hesitantly, pursing her lips.

"Zee-vah, what?"

"They were undercover as husband and wife."

"OMG, do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"That the reason that it was so awkward between before this was because of something that happened during their undercover mission."

"Tony I think you're reading to much into this."

"Ohhh Zeevahhh I am a senior agent.."

"And you're point is?"

"Don't question my judgement."

She just sent him a daring look back at him.

 ***Back at NCIS***

"Mcgeek, I need you to do me a favor?"

"Okkayy what?" Mcgee was a little hesitant but went on anyway.

"I need you to do a background check on two people."

"Tony I am not getting in the middle of you trying to figure out which skanky blonde to go out with."

"No Mcgee it's not for me personally."

"Than who is it?"

"I need you to secretly do backgrounds on the director and Gibbs."

"Why?"

"Because I am a senior agent and I told you to."

"Fine." Mcgee went on his way typing and searching for about five minutes.

"Uh Tony" he stuttered but manage to get his bearings "You need to see this." Pulling up the file on the big screen as Ziva walked in from the elevator.

"Mcgee, Tony what the hell.." she was cut off by Tony running her way "Ziva we are finding dirt on the director and Gibbs so be quiet. Where's Gibbs?" She showed her disgust the same way Gibbs would. With a head slap. "Tony, what the hell? That is so childish. It is none of our business. He's getting coffee for him and the director." Recovering from the head slap and lecture Tony walks back to the bullpen "Good so we have at least 15 minutes until he comes back" motioning to Mcgee to pull it up.

"Okay so the director filled for a leave off of the mission. After only 3 days of being undercover."

"English Mcgee."

"Something happened during those 3 days of undercover work that made her request leave." A annoyed but saddened face swiped across when he pulled up another form.

"Mcgee…. what is this?"

"Uh this is a job application sent in a week before the undercover op."

"And…. why does it say accepted?"

"The director got accepted to a job in Georgia. That's why she left."

"What happened to the op?"

"Gibbs went home and continued his job but got his ass ripped opened by the officer covering the op."

"Who was the officer of the op?"

"Leon Vance and…." before Mcgee could finish Tony interrupted him.

"So he knows what happened"

"Who knows what happened Dinozzo?" The silver haired fox walked in with two cups of coffee in his hand making his way up to the director's office.

"Uh nothing boss."

Gibbs just smiled.

Once the coats was clear and they all heard the directors door open and close they resumed back to their snooping.

"Tony shut up, Mcgee who was the and?" Ziva didn't like to get into other people's business but this time she was generally interested.

"Tom Monrow"

"I know who he his. He was like Gibbs's best friend back in the day. He now works for the FBI."

"Because being a senior field agent I know everybody."

"So tell me Dinozzo can you tell me who our killer is?"

"No boss but I can tell you that our victim was last seen at the Marina at 1900."

"So where did he go for 2 hours? Mcgee!"

"Uh I put an APB out already. Our victim's name is Helio Young, he's 34, married to a Layla Young 28. No kids and no criminal record."

"What about the wife Mcgee? I bet it was the wife." Tony always bets on the wife.

"She's clean too. She is a accountant at a local firm down the street from where they live."

"Tony, Ziva go take a visit to Mrs. Young and see if she had any motive or means. Mcgee with me."


	4. Nancy Drew

**In the car**

"I don't think they would actually have a relationship without telling their boss."

"Well it is not that easy Ziva,but they kept it from us so it can't be that hard."

"But do you think she took the job on purpose?"

"What do you mean?"

"That wasn't the only undercover mission they were as husband and wife together." Ziva slumped back a little in her seat. With a little sheepishly grin on her face.

"What?"

"They were undercover many times as husband and wife that year that she applied for that job."

"How many Ziva?"

"5"

"5! Where? When?

"I think there was one in London, Serbia, Marseille. Oh and there was a lot in Paris obviously, and there were a couple in Czech Republic.I do not know the dates, she did not share with me the details."

"So Ziva what _did_ she tell you?"

"Just that she thought he was handsome and…"

"Ziva! And what?"

"And that she thought that he was the _one_ "

"Ziva! You didn't think that would've been good information to tell us like a year ago?"

"Tony it was none of your damn business anyways."

"Ziva! It would've been helpful to inform me as senior agent that my-our boss was screwing his own boss."

"Whatever Tony." She stared out the car window for the rest of the way. The car was completely silent. Tony could tell that she was getting upset after telling a deep special secret of the director's to him.

"Tony where are we going? This isn't the way back to NCIS." She was confused.

"We're taking a detour."

"Where?"

"Uh…." he got cut off by Ziva's punch to the arm "Ouch! Well miss need to know we are going to pay old Diane a visit."

"Um like Gibbs's Diane?"

"Yes Ziva"

"TONY! What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm getting information."

"What information could you possibly want from Diane?"

"Jenny and Gibbs."

"TONY! You can not do that."

"I can and I will."

Getting out of the car "watch me"

"Tony" stepping out of the car and beginning to run towards him "I'm coming"

"Good" he flashed a open wide smile before knocking on the door. Before they knew it the door swung open.

"Dinozzo" nodding her head towards Tony and the folding her arms over her chest "Ziva, what can I do for you?"

"Um.. It's not case related."

"Uh ok, then what's this about?"

"We just had a few questions on…" he paused. Rethinking in his head what he was planning on saying. "on Gibbs and the Director"

"Oh, that red headed slut" motioning them into her home.

"Uh mam what do you mean by slut?" Ziva started to get defensive about her long time friend. Tony noticed the hurt behind her statement and shot her a look.

"I mean that she was the bitch who tore Jethro and I apart."

"Excuse me.." she was cut off by Tony shooting her a glare and finishing her sentence. "She means to say, how did Jenny do that?"

"She and him were and probably still are screwing each other, well until"

"Until what?" Tony took over the questions noticing the hurt and confusion that had swiped across Ziva's face.

"Well 7 years ago she got a job offer. And she basically had a choice between still screwing Jethro and ruining our marriage or to go on with her life and go for the job. Apparently she chose the job." Ziva was astonished by diane response and quickly came up with a witty response but Diane still had more to say "bitch" she mumbled under her breath "why you wanna know? Shouldn't I be talking to Jethro?"

"NO. And don't tell him we talked to you this is for our knowledge only."

"Oh, why?"

"Well that we can't-won't tell you."

"Why not Tony?" Her voice growing with anger.

"Because you don't want to know."

Stepping closer to Tony with a mischievous grin on her face. "Tony… tell me or I will tell Jethro about our little conversation."

"Ok… fine but you can't say that I told you."

"Whatever just tell me."

Tony was pondering what was worse; telling Gibbs's ex wife that he was fucking the director or Gibbs finding out that he went to Diane's house to ask about Gibbs and the director. He finally agreed that the last one was worst.

"Gibbs and the director are…"

"ARE WHAT?"

"They are screwing each other. I mean that they are in a relationship."


	5. Happy Boss

"You didn't hear that from me."

"Of course not Dinozzo, I saw it on Facebook." She joked sarcastically, more joking at the part where Gibbs would actually know what Facebook is, let alone have one.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I won't tell him that you told me. Jeeez don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Good, thank you. Now we have to go."

"Uh ok, bye" She said just before she slammed the door behind their exit.

"Tony"

"What?"

"You don't honestly believe that Jenny would have an affair with a married man. And she most certainly isn't a slut."

"Well Z maybe she didn't know that he was married."

"Why would he keep that from her?"

"Maybe because he wasn't getting any at home." He said almost dying of laughter.

""TONY! We are not discussing our bosses sex life, NOT NOW, NOT EVER."

"Just saying, 86% of affairs are caused by not being sexually active with their partner. "

"Um where did you learn that ?" She had a sneaky smile on her face and was ready to burst out laughing at his answer.

"Actually it was in July's issue of Vogue."

"HA" Ziva couldn't control her need to burst out laughing. A few second later she got serious. "What do we do now?"

"Well the only other person I can think of that we know and would know them personally enough to know about "them" would be…" he hesitated because he knew how much Ziva hated the person that he was about to say. "Would be Vance."

"Like assitant director Vance?"

"Yeah"

"WHY?"

"Because he is the only person who knows them well enough to give us a straight answer and not an option like Diane just did."

"Do we seriously have to talk to him?"

"Yes Ziva."

 **Assistant Director's Office**

They hesitated to knock, not knowing the consequences of their actions was just about the scariest thing right now but also not the knowing the consequences of their inactions was even scarier. But soon enough they nodded in agreement and knocked.

"Come in"

"Hello " They didn't exactly know how to address him.

"Leon's fine, what can I do for you two today?"

"Um we just have a few questions if you don't mind." Ziva got right to the chase. She dislikes this man but knew that for Jenny's sake she needed to suck it up and find out if what Diane had said was true or not.

"Hmmm what about?"

"Um….." Struggling to the words out of her mouth "about the boss and director."

"What about them exactly?"

"Well we knew about your past work with both Gibbs and Jenny and we just had a few questions about them _personally_."

"So you want to know if they had a relationship prior to this one now?"

"Uhhh yeah….. how did you figure that?" Dinozzo was now asking the questions.

"Dinozzo, do I look stupid to you?"

"No sir, you look incredibly smart."

"Uh hu, to answer your question yes they did have a relationship prior to theirs now."

"WHAT?" Realizing that she just yelled that to the assistant director of NCIS she fixed her thoughts "Sorry, but when did this relationship happen exactly?"

"Um.." As he rummaged through papers in his desk Tony and Ziva shared a look. "  
Ah here, uh it was 1998-1999."

"Oh ok thank you, that's all the questions we have for now."

"Ok, you're welcome."

Tony and Ziva practically ran out of his office.

Running down the stairs they headed to the bullpen.

"MCGEE" Tony yelled from the second stair case.

"What Tony?"

"Pull up Gibbs's ex wife Diane's profile on the big screen."

"Why?"

"Because I outrank you."

"Fine" he looked around making sure Gibbs wasn't going to pop out of nowhere and then began his search that didn't take longer than a minute. "Here we go." He said as he stood up to join Tony and Ziva.

"1995-1996" Tony said with a touch of happiness in his voice.

"So that means that she didn't have an affair with a married man.I knew it! She's not a slut!"

"Who's not a slut Ziva?" Jenny came walking in with Gibbs by her side with one arm around her waist and one hand full with coffees. More than one. Mcgee quickly switched the big screen back to their current case.

"Uh no one. I mean Mrs. Young isn't a slut, she wasn't seeing anyone on the side, to our knowledge. She seemed pretty squeaky clean, well, minus cheating on her taxes."

"Oh well Mcgee keep track of her phone, Tony talk to friends and neighbors. Bring Ziva with you. We are going to get lunch, on me. Do you guys want anything?"

They were all so surprised and shocked by this nice gesture that was so _un-gibbs_ that they didn't know what to say. But they somehow managed to spit out words.

"Uh yeah boss, thanks" Tony was confused and shocked but that wouldn't faze him when free food was in the story.

"No problem Dinozzo. Ziva? Mcgee?"

"Uh yeah sure, thank you." Ziva said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, thanks boss." Mcgee was more confident in his answer them anyone else.

After Tony made sure they were on the elevator he started his rant.

"That was almost too good to be true. He has never done that before. What is up with him? He is nice and I don't like it. What has gotten into him?"

" _Love Tony… Love has gotten into him"_


End file.
